Ever After
by smoulderharder
Summary: What happens after the sixth season of TVD (the show, not the books). Somewhat of an epilogue. With all the same characters. Except for Liv and her twin, because fuck them. No one likes them. However, there is a new character... Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy. I dedicate this to my mom (hahahh sorry I had to. Thanks mom, for sending me to school and teaching me to write), _Shonda Rhimes_ for creating a character named Callie in _Grey's Anatomy_ (which was my main source of inspiration for the protagonist of this story), and _The CW_ for bringing _The Vampire Diaries_ to TV :)

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine, credit to L.J. Smith. Except for the creation I take most pride in: Callie (Calypso).

* * *

Stefan and Damon sat side by side on the sofa in the Salvatore residence. Finally, I could get them alone. I activated my fast vampire mode and sat myself beside them quicker than you can snap your fingers. They looked at me, surprised.

"Who are you?" Damon asked as he too activated his fast vampire mode and wrapped his hands around my neck. I laughed. I could get out of that position if I wanted to. Damon was a weakling. "My, my, brother, is that how you greet your long-lost sis?" That caught him by surprise, so I got out of his "embrace" and wrapped my hands around his neck and bared my fangs. Stefan rose from the sofa.

"What the fuck?" He said, "What do you mean, 'long-lost sister'?" I smiled and let go of Damon. I would never hurt him, anyway. I extended my hand to Stefan. "Calypso Salvatore. But you can call me Callie."

"You're related to us?" Damon frowned. I guess you could say that. "Yeah. I'm your half-sister, Damon. And Stefan's twin. Don't you think we look alike?" I giggled at their puzzled faces. "That's not possible," Stefan said. "Our mother died giving birth to me and ONLY me." Damon smiled. "Yeah, you were too fat. She could handle me just fine." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you think you know eeeeeverything, Stefan. Newsflash, I have the true story. It's up to you if you want to hear it." I said. They both nodded, beckoning me to tell how I came to be. "Sit!" I ordered. They both sat, like obedient dogs. I smirked.

"So, once upon a time, and all that shit. Damon, you're the only one of us who knew our mother. She had you with our father. She was faithful for quite a while. After you were born, she had an affair with another man. Your father discovered she was unfaithful, but chose to hide his knowledge until our birth, Stefan. When our mother was delivering us into the world, our father stabbed her, as he told her he knew the child wasn't his. But BOOM! That's when he discovers it isn't a child, that there are two kids! Then she died. Technically, he didn't lie to you. She died giving birth. Your father was about to kill us, but in walks slash crawls Damon. He starts to cry and your father's conscience kicks in. He couldn't kill children. He decides to keep you, Stefan. Not me. He dropped me off at OUR father's house, with a note saying, 'Keep her. I can't keep both twins, I couldn't bear it. To hold a little girl and keep myself from telling I killed her mother, it would destroy both me and her. A boy is easier to handle.' I lived with my father, in a very small house for many years. In this very town! So, that's how I happened." I sighed. I couldn't tell what Stefan was thinking or feeling. Damon was definitely intrigued.

Stefan buried his head in his hands. Was he… crying? "Stefan?" I said, as I put my hand in his shoulder, "Are you alright?" He looked at me, angry. "How do I know what you're saying is true?" He sniffed. I pulled a piece of old paper from my pocket. It was the note Damon's father had written. My father had kept it and gave it to me when I was older. I handed it over to Stefan, and as he read it, I could see less anger in his eyes and more sadness. Damon said, "I believe you." And I said, "I'm glad you do." I gave him a faint smile. Then Stefan did something completely unexpected. He stood and hugged me, then he started to cry on my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Updating already bc why not :) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, english isn't my native language and I don't have a beta

I closed my new bedroom's door. What kind of clothes should you wear when you're about to meet the only friends you'll have? I looked through my also new closet. Damon had taken me shopping, because I only had a small bag with about two shirts, a pair of pants, and a bra. Who knew you could find such cute clothes in such a small town? Should I wear a dress? A skirt and a blouse? Jeans and a shirt? Sneakers? Heels? Flats? Hair up? Hair down? Make-up? Jewellery?

Just then, Damon walked in. He laughed at the piles of clothes I had thrown on the floor. "Nervous?" He asked. "Of course not!" I said, firmly, "I just don't know what kind of clothes to wear."

He picked up a yellow dress and strappy red heels. "I think that'll do." I scoffed. "It can't just DO, Damon. Dress to impress! Thing is, I don't know what'll impress them."

"I know what'll impress them. Just the fact that there's one more of us. One more Salvatore. Just make us proud, and don't be a raging bitch, okay?" Damon said, as I laughed. "Fine," I murmured. He left the room and shut the door for me to undress. I put on the yellow dress, and the strappy heels (these are the moments I'm thankful for being a vampire – I won't fall or lose my balance). I put on my signature necklace, a leather cord with a pendant that looks like a random scrabble. I put some make-up on, just the basics. No eyeshadow, eyeliner, or lipstick. Just some concealer, powder, and mascara. Now… What to do with my hair. It was wet from the shower I'd just taken. I blowdried it, and did a french braid on myself. One of the few perks of growing up without a mother: you have to learn to do your hair by yourself and you have no one to practice on. So, I mastered the art of the braids.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring. By the voice, I could tell it was a woman, that had a very high-pitched and upbeat voice. So that's what happiness sounds like. I chose not to activate my fast vampire mode, just in case this woman wasn't a vampire, as I walked down the stairs. The girl was blonde and skinny and she too was wearing a dress (whew!). She greeted Stefan (who had opened the door) by kissing him. So THAT'S Caroline!

I smiled at her and gave her a big, warm hug. I'm a hugger. I just didn't do that when I met Stefan and Damon because I knew they'd be freaked out. "You must be Caroline!" I said as I parted from the embrace. She smiled big. "You told her about me?" She asked Stefan. He nodded. That's when I noticed the diamond ring in her ring finger. I could feel my eyes popping out of my face. "YOU PROPOSED TO HER?!" I asked Stefan. "Yeah." He said. "Congratulations!" I said as I jumped on him and embraced him. Damon laughed. "You knew?" I asked him. He nodded, smiling. "I could expect this from Stef, but you? How dare you hide this from me, Dame?" I faked my anger and jumped on him. I rubbed my knuckles against his head. This was foolproof – it could hurt and annoy all sorts of supernatural species. "Ow!" He said. Then he threw me off him and that's when the wrestling began. I was on top of him and about to pull his hair when the doorbell rang again. That surprised me, and Damon used that against me. He rolled atop of me, then ran to answer the door. This time, a brunette, that kissed Damon. With her, was another girl, with darker skin and short, dark hair and two boys – a blonde, with blue eyes, and the other with dark hair and light skin. I ran to embrace them all. The girl kissing Damon was Elena, the girl with dark skin was a witch named Bonnie, the blonde was Matt, and the other boy was Tyler.

After I introduced myself, Damon called everyone to sit on the dining table, where there was food, alcohol, and a few blood bags. As we were sitting down, the doorbell rang again. I went to the door and opened it – it was another vampire. He said he was Enzo. But no one had mentioned Enzo to me… "Dame! Do you know some guy named Enzo?" I yelled. "Yeah! Is he at the door?" He asked. "Yes!" I answered. Then, before I could stop him, Enzo walked in. "Nice to meet you, flower. Your name is…" He said. "Calypso. Call me Callie." I smiled. He took my hand and kissed it. That's when Stefan walked in. "Get out, Enzo." Enzo laughed. "Why, Stefan, I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage…" I could tell something was off. Before Stefan could make a move, I snapped Enzo's neck. "Why did you do that? I could tell you were charmed by him." He said, annoyed. "I wasn't CHARMED by him, idiot. I could tell you didn't want him here, so let's get him out." Stefan nodded, then dragged Enzo out of the house and Bonnie put an anti-Enzo protection spell on the house.


	3. Chapter 3

After I told everyone my story, Stefan made a toast. "To a new beginning for Callie, with her new family." Everyone said, "To Callie", and I had never felt so happy. I could never stop smiling. They told stories, amazing stories that made me wonder how powerful these vampires really were.

I don't think I ever drank more champagne than I did that day, due to all the toasts made. After I finished dinner, I decided to sit on the sofa. Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Stefan joined me. Bonnie, Matt, and Damon were still eating. I started a conversation with Tyler. I sensed that he felt excluded from all the vampire talk.

"So, Tyler, you're going to college?" He nodded. "What's your major?" I asked. "Engineering," He answered. "How about you? What jobs have you tried?" He asked me. "I'm a doctor. Paediatrics. I've also been a lawyer. But I like being a doctor better." I smiled. "You like kids?" He asked. "Yeah. I've always wanted to have a bunch. Three to five." He smiled. "Why don't you adopt some?" I laughed. "And take care of them by myself? No thanks. I don't have that kind of patience." He smiled. "So you're single." I laughed. "I am." He looked at me right in the eye. "So am I."

I broke eye contact. I've always had a hard time keeping eye contact. It feels so… intimate. Wait a second. Was he hitting on me? I looked up at him again. He was closer this time. He had brown eyes. Ordinary, yet so hypnotising… He had long lashes, that curled around his eyes. I wish I had these lashes. And then I looked away and stared at my feet. So small next to his. Although I'm a vampire and he's not, I felt like he was so much stronger than I was, and that he would be able to protect me if I couldn't do so myself.

I smirked. How ridiculous was this? I've known him for two seconds and I already feel him taking control over me. I could feel him staring at me. But I couldn't stare back. He's playing me, he doesn't like me. I clenched my fists. Don't surrender to him, Callie… Be strong…

"Callie?" Tyler asked, "You okay?" Callie. When he says my name, it sounds melodic. Almost like music.

UGH. Stop, Calypso!

"Yeah. I just gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." I activated my fast vampire mode and shut the bathroom door as fast as I could. I leaned against the sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Don't fall for him, Callie." I told myself, "He'll only fuck you over. Like every other guy you've ever dated." I let out a huge sigh. I have to get over myself. And him. I opened the door to step outside, into the living room. Damon was leaning against the wall. Shit.

"I know you heard me talking to myself. Don't bother pretending you were just gonna pee." I said, blushing. Why do I always have to make a fool of myself? This house is full of vampires, for fuck's sakes. Damon laughed. "My lips are sealed." I gave him a death glare. "You better."


End file.
